Betting
by DarlingDecay
Summary: Cartman challenges Kyle to a bet, but is that really it? Does Cartman really just want to do a bet like usual or is there something else going on? What about punishment for losing the bet? It seems Kyle will find out... Kyman slash.
1. Chapter 1 - The Bet

Kyle's POV

I stand in front of my locker grabbing the books I will need for science when I hear the familiar voice from behind me.

"Hello Kahl."

A shiver goes up my spine. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Only one person says my name like _that_. I turn my head to see the smirking face of Eric Cartman. He stands there, arms crossed with that look in his eyes. The look that says he is up to something. Physically he had changed a bit. He has lost some weight for one. I wouldn't say he is skinny, he is still big, but more muscles than fat. Cartman had also grown a lot taller than when we were kids, now towering over my 5'6 form at his height of 6'7. Yes, he had certainly changed physically but he is still Cartman. His personality hadn't changed a bit. Neither had that mischievous look he now wore.

_Here we go._

"What do you want, fatass?" I ask him as I turn fully so I can face him. His smirk falters as an angry expression takes over. His eyes flash angrily.

"I am not FAT!" Cartman growled, frustration coloring his words.

It is my turn to smirk. No matter how much weight he lost he will always be fatass to me.

Cartman huffs and uncrosses his arms. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. I raise my eyebrow. Usually he doesn't bother to try to calm himself. He only does that when he has a goal to accomplish and anger wouldn't help. He is defiantly up to something.

"Whatever," Cartman said, annoyed. Then his face relaxes and his smirk is back. "Anyway, I am here to challenge you to a bet."

Now it is time for my eyes to narrow. So he wants to challenge me to a bet? Damn it. He knows I can't pass up a challenge, at least not one from him.

"What kind of bet?" I ask him, a bit of nervousness in my voice. He has always been creative.

"I'll get to that in a minute," He waved dismissively. "What we really need to talk about are the stakes."

I shift on my feet. That look in his eyes gives me goose bumps. His brown eyes are sparkling with that almost childlike amusement and mischief.

"What stakes are you proposing?" I ask him curiously. At that he grins proudly.

"Simple," Cartman assured me. "If you win I will never call you a dirty Jew, a kike, make jokes about the Jews being killed, say that you are a money-grubbing-"

"Get on with it, Cartman" I interrupt, annoyed at the list of insults he uses on a daily basis.

He doesn't seem fazed by my interruption. It is almost like he expected it. Knowing him, he probably did. He had known me almost our entire lives, he know just what to say to get under my skin better than anyone.

"Basically, I will never make fun of the fact that you are Jewish ever again."

I stand In front of him, shocked. He just stares at me expectantly. Did he really just offer me a way to get him to stop his anti-sematic bullshit? Seriously? It seems too good to be true. He never let a chance to make fun of Jew go by, and he was telling me that he would stop completely if I just one a little bet?

"Really?" I ask suspiciously. There has to be some catch.

"Yes, really." Cartman replies simply, smiling.

That when I realized something. My eyes narrow.

"What if you win?" I ask, wondering how I hadn't thought of that before. The only reason he would offer something like _that_ is if he would get something he really wants if he wins. I am afraid of what he wants enough to risk having to give me freedom from his anti-sematic remarks.

"Well, that is very simple as well," Cartman smiles slyly. "When I win you have to be my personal slave and do whatever I say for one day."

Now that surprises me.

"Just one day?" I question, disbelieving.

"Just. One. Day." Cartman confirms.

What is his scheme? Cartman has to have some motivation besides me obeying him for one day. Then again, what will he tell me to do? Still, this could be my only chance to finally get some respect from him. I need to risk it. I also need to ask him one more question.

"What's the bet?" 


	2. Chapter 2 - Punishment

Authors Note: Wow I am so happy with all the feedback! I never thought it would be so positive for the first story I posted. Thank you guys so much! Also I noticed a few mistakes I made in the previous chapter and am so sorry. I'll check more thoroughly in the future. Also forgot to put the disclaimer, can you believe that? I have seen disclaimers in almost every story I have read in the past five years and I FORGOT IT. Seriously. WTF ME!

serendipityrain711- Actually, it may be surprising for a story called _Betting_ but the bet isn't important, the punishment is. Thank you so much, I hope to keep them as in character as possible.

FireWasp- Thank you so much! I am definitely continuing. Hope you continue to read it.

Disclaimer- I do not own South Park or any of the characters in this story. At all. I just love to write stories about it.

Kyle's POV:

I can't believe I have to do this. I cannot _believe_ I lost that fucking bet with Cartman. I looked into the bag Cartman gave me. I nearly shudder as I look at its contents. I had to go to Cartman's house to start the day since part of my punishment is to wear what is in this bag. I'm getting changed in his room while he waits right outside the door. I know that my mother would never let me leave the house wearing _this. _Hell, she wouldn't let me wear this in the house.

"Hurry up, Kahl!" Cartman yelled through the door. I could hear the laughter in his voice. "We wouldn't want to be late for school!"

"Shut up, fatass!" I nearly growl back at him. "You don't give a shit about being late for school!"

I pull a pair of pants from the plastic bag as I wait for his response.

"Ah ah ah Kahl! I told you what you have to call me," Cartman responded. Damn it he is definitely getting a kick out of this. "Remember, you have to listen to me!"

I roll my eyes and grit out "Whatever." I chucked the next article of clothing onto Cartman's bed.

"Don't roll your eyes," Cartman yelled to me. "What do you call me, Kahl?"

I huff in annoyance as I kick off my shoes and shrug off my orange jacket. How did he even know I rolled my eyes?

"Master Eric the awesomest…" I practically whisper back. I can't believe I have to call him that in front of everyone!

"I can't hear you!" Cartman sang back. I could practically see the large grin spread across his face through the door. I tug my shirt off, ball it up, and throw it at the bedroom door. I imagine it hitting his smug face.

"Master Eric the awesomest," I reply louder, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I may have to do as he says but I don't have to like it. "Awesomest isn't a word, you know."

I start to unbuckle my pants.

"It's a word if I say it's a word, Kahl!" He whines back at me. I don't bother to respond as I let my pants fall and step out of them. I grab the pants Cartman gave me, a blush overcoming my face as I think of how everyone will react. I sigh, resigned, and start getting dressed.

"Can I at least have my coat while we're outside?" I grumbled to Cartman, shivering. "It's freezing out here!"

"Fine, you wimpy Jew," Cartman replied, smiling.

There is something strangely…pleasant about that smile. It is one of the most sincere smiles I have ever seen on him. Cartman pulled my coat out of his bag and I took my backpack off so I could put it on. I was surprised when instead of handing me my coat he wrapped it around my shoulders himself. I look over at him and he doesn't meet my eyes. I look away as I push my arms through the armholes and pick my backpack back up. We started walking again though this time, we aren't talking.

When we arrive at the bus stop Stan and Kenny are already there, chatting with each other. A blush reddens my face again. They know that Cartman and I had a bet going, but they don't know the stakes. I'm wishing now that Cartman hadn't insisted he hold my hat for the day. If I had it maybe I could hide the burning on my face a little, or at least hide my fiery red curls. I slow my walk so I could avoid the inevitable. Cartman keeps walking at the same pace and I feel a tug at my neck, reminding me of another part of my punishment for losing the bet. A fucking leash. I had a goddamn dog collar around my neck connected to a leash that Cartman was currently holding the handle to. Cartman noticed the sudden tug and looked back, grinning when he noticed my red face and glare. His laughter attracts Stan and Kenny's attention and they both gape at me before bursting out laughing. I flush a deeper red and cross my arms, wishing to be anywhere but _here_.

"D-dude _what _are you wearing!?" Stan asks me through his laughter.

"Are those leather pants?" Kenny choked out. "And a fucking dog collar?"

"Don't forget the fishnet shirt!" Cartman adds oh so helpfully, grabbing the flap of my coat and pulling it so Stan and Kenny could see the fishnet shirt underneath. He isn't laughing as much as Stan and Kenny, but that's just because he had already seen me like this since he is the one that made me wear this.

"Why are you wearing t-that?" Stan asks me, trying to calm his laughter and be a supportive friend. Kenny, on the other hand, didn't bother to try to stop this uproarious laughter.

"This is my punishment for losing the bet…" I mutter in response.

"Don't forget having to do everything I tell you to today," Cartman mentions. "And having to call me something very specific!"

Kenny's laughter was finally dying down and he took the chance to ask a question.

"What do you have to call him?" Kenny asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Master Eric the awesomest." I replied, deadpanned. There was a slight pause as Stan and Kenny absorbed that and then they both started laughing even harder than before, Kenny falling on his ass because of it.

I glare at Cartman and he just smiles that same confusing smile.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3 - What is going on?

Authors Note: Next chapter is here! I'm hoping to fit some nice Kyman fluff in the next chapter, along with a little drama.

serendipityrain711- It will get worse before it gets better for Kyle. Cartman loves to torture Kyle, but there is definitely a different reason behind this bet. Thank you so much for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

Kyle's POV

As soon as Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and I walked into South Park High the usual chatter that filled the halls in the morning was snuffed out as they all noticed me. I feel the heat rush to my face as all the eyes turned to me. The fishnet shirt that Cartman is making me wear is now fully shown as Cartman made me take off my jacket. I make sure to keep my eyes up, Staring determinedly forward. I am not going to let everyone see how embarrassed I am, that would only make Cartman happier. Cartman walks next to me, still clutching the leash handle in his right hand. He turned and grinned at me before he pulled me by the leash over to his locker. Stan sent me an apologetic look before he left to go meet Wendy. Kenny stood, leaning against a locker with his arms crossed, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. I glared at Kenny, annoyed by the look he was giving me. Kenny looked at me like he knew something I didn't. I nearly tripped over my own feet as Cartman tugged on the leash. I sighed and followed behind him.

I rested against the locker next to Cartman's as he opened his locker to retrieve his books for class.

"Uh…Kyle?" I hear spoken timidly. I look up and see Butters standing in front of me, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Butters." I greeted him.

"U-uh well…well I was wondering…" Butters stuttered out.

"What is it, Butters?" I asked, trying to encourage him to say whatever he wanted to say. I was waiting for the first comment on my 'outfit' from my classmates, but I don't think it would be Butters to make that comment. Then again, you never know.

"I was just wondering…why are you wearing…well, what you're wearing?" Butters asked me, looking more innocently curious than anything.

"It's for a bet," I told him, then turned to Cartman and pointed. "From _him_."

Cartman just smirked as he looked back towards me, shutting his locker and leaning against it casually.

"So it _was_ Eric's idea for you to wear that?" Butters asked, now looking happy and excited. "I thought that might be the case, but I wasn't sure…"

Butters then turned to Cartman, who looked distressed and was waving his arms around like he was trying to tell Butters something.

"Good luck!" Butters told him brightly, giving him two thumbs up before walking away.

I watched him leave, confused.

"That was weird…" I said, more to myself than anything. Why was Butters acting like that? What did he mean by 'I thought that was the case'?

I turned to Cartman, thinking maybe he had an answer. He looked at me nervously.

"Well, you know Butters!" Cartman said a little too quickly. "Fucking weirdo, right?"

"Right…" I replied suspiciously. Something was going on, something I didn't know about. "Anyway, can we go to my locker now? _Before_ the bell rings and we're late?"

That brought Cartman's smirk back. I almost groaned out loud. _What now?_

"Well Kahl, of course we can," Cartman replied happily.

I turned and started towards my locker, hoping to at least get through the day without getting a detention.

"…If you beg." Cartman said. His words made me freeze, before I whipped back to face him, fists clenched.

"Damn it Cartman!" I yelled at him. "I am not going to beg to get my books!"

"Then you don't get your books." He told me, looking at me calmly.

I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off.

"You have to listen to me and do as I say, unless of course you want to prove Jews are sneaky and go back on their promises." He said smugly, knowing that would work.

"I…but…" My body sagged in resignation. "Damn it…fine!"

I did promise to do this if he won the bet. I couldn't just go back on my promise.

"Good little Jew," Cartman said condescendingly. "Oh! You also seem to have forgotten what you have to call me. We can't have that."

"Ugh…okay, okay…Master Eric the awesomest, can I _please _go get my books." I pleaded with him. We haven't even been to our first class yet and I already wanted this day to be over.

"That's asking, I said _beg._ On your knees!" He demanded, smiling.

"You have got to be kid-"Cartman raised an eyebrow. "Fine!"

I kneeled down, getting on my knees looking up into his eyes.

"Please Master Eric the awesomest? I'm begging you to let me get my books. _Please_?"

"Hmm…I don't know…"

I growled at him, clenching my fists again.

"Well, okay. I guess we could do that. Wouldn't want your grade to go below perfect, would we?" Cartman assented.

Wait, was that a compliment? I mean sort of, he said I had perfect grades, but that could be a negative thing in Cartman's mind. Well, I'll take it.

We walk to my locker together and finally I can grab my books. I get them quickly, stuffing them into my backpack. I shove the last book I will need into my bag as the bell rings.

When we walked into the classroom I tried to rush to my desk, which was in front of Cartman's, but I was stopped by the teacher.

"Mr. Broflovski! What on earth are you wearing?!" Mr. Dichney looked sternly at me. "That is entirely inappropriate!"

"Well…Sir I-"I stuttered. How do I explain? Should I tell him about the bet? "There was this be-"

"Mr. Dichney, just because you don't have a chance wearing what Kahl is wearing without someone throwing up doesn't mean you can give him shit." Cartman interrupted. I throw him a look. I mouth to him _'What are you doing!'_ but he either didn't see or didn't care. I'm guessing the second one. I swear he is trying to get us in trouble. Mr. Dichney is a hard-ass that loves to give detentions if you say anything against him. I'm usually fine, but when I'm with Cartman I always seem to get into trouble.

"Mr. Cartman-"Mr. Dichney tried but again Cartman interrupted.

"I checked, the outfit Kahl is wearing isn't against any rules, so you have no reason to be upset." Cartman has that look he gets when he feels like he won. "So _sir_, may we have a seat?" Cartman mocked condescendingly, grabbing my arm and pulling me to our seats without waiting for an answer.

I notice Mr. Dichney floundering, obviously hating being disrespected. You would think he would be used to it; he's had Cartman for a student all semester. I let Cartman pull me and then something clicked in my head. Cartman had technically stood up for me, and he had made sure the outfit he is making me wear wouldn't get me into trouble. I would think he would choose the outfit _so _I would get into trouble, but he made sure I wouldn't. He must have some plan, right? Cartman wouldn't miss a chance to torture me, _right_? He is really acting strangely today and I need to find out why. I turn to Cartman and notice he had been staring at me while I was thinking. He quickly looked away when my gaze turned to him. He had that same smile, one smile of his that I can't read. I slide into my desk, deep in thought. It seems content, happy, almost…loving. No, that's just wishful thinking.

He can't possibly…feel the way I do.


	4. Chapter 4-Cafeteria Drama

Authors Note: I am so so sorry for the long wait! I have been sick and have had some major writers block. Finally a new chapter and a little cliff hanger. Also, I had to add some Creek, I just couldn't resist!

serendipityrain711-Hopefully the reason for the bet lives up to the little bit of hype I've given it. Yes, it is pretty hilarious to think of Kyle dressed up like that and is the foundation of the idea for the whole story! I don't know, ever since I read Waiting on an Enemy by OnigiriReject I've been kind of obsessed with Kyle dressed up in weird outfits! Thank you for your review!

FireWasp-I definitely will, despite the long delay I gave you guys! Thank you for your review!

symphknot-Thank you for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

silver-wolf-demon-girl-Thank you for the constructive criticism! I will try to fix that problem. I am polishing my writing skills and hope everyone is as nice as you are in their critics. Thank you for your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters in it.

Kyles POV

After withstanding the stares for four periods it is finally lunch time. I walk along side Cartman, Stan, and Kenny to the cafeteria. So far today I have not had to endure many comments from my classmates, excluding Cartman and Kenny, but now that it was lunch time I have a feeling that the jokes I dread are coming.

As we walk we pass by Craig and Tweek as they slip into the boys' bathroom. I don't know who they think they are kidding; they act as if their relationship is a secret but I know most of the kids in our grade know about it. They aren't exactly great at hiding their feelings.

Out of the corner of my eyes I notice Cartman's eyes linger on the boys' bathroom as we pass. I see the look in his eyes and wonder what is on his mind. Cartman does have a strange obsession with matchmaking and cute couples. It's strange, but he can be really sweet sometimes. Whenever he does act sweet he tries to hide it, but I find out. At least sometimes I do.

You would never guess just by his usual actions but he is actually quite the romantic it seems. I remember back when we were all in elementary school and Cartman worked so hard to get Token and Nichole together. At the time I thought he was a complete asshole for only wanting them together because they are the same race but now I think he actually believed they would be good together. There are still together now, which is pretty impressive.

He seemed to actually care; He even went to the length of singing me that song. I still remember the way he looked that day, how he spoke. He seemed so genuine I could almost believe he felt…well obviously he doesn't. He would never actually look at me with those big chocolate brown eyes and tell me he loved me. No matter how much I wish he would. My thoughts are interrupted by Stan waving his hand in front of my face.

"-le? Kyle? You there man?" He asked me.

"What?"

"Dude, you totally spaced out there."

"Oh, sorry dude." I replied apologetically. I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped in front of the cafeteria. How long had I been standing there?

"You okay?" Stan asked a concerned look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking."

"What's so interesting you had to ignore everyone Jew?"

My fists clench. Damn it, I was so close to being free from the anti-semantic remarks. Somehow with that knowledge they hit harder.

"I was just thinking…about how hungry I am." The lie came easily. It isn't like I'm going to tell them I was thinking of Cartman like that.

"Yeah let's get something to eat guys!" Kenny popped in enthusiastically.

"I'm not sharing any of my lunch with you poor boy!"

"Don't expect you to, fatass." Kenny replied, grinning as he pushed open the cafeteria doors and we all walked in. We were greeted by the loud chatter of the teens already inside and I was happy for the distraction. Maybe I will go unnoticed. Stan, Cartman, and I grab our lunches while Kenny just goes and lounges at our usual table. When we sit down I notice some of the girls looking our way and whispering. I roll my eyes. Of course they are still gossiping about the bet, reading more into it than there is. I pick at my food and savor the few minute of freedom. Cartman can't give me orders if his mouth is stuffed full of food. Lunch could be pretty peaceful all in all. Or so I thought.

"Oh_ Kaaaahl_?" Cartman sang, looking mischievous.

"What?"

His eyes sparked happily.

"I don't feel like lifting my arms, but I'm _sooo _hungry!" He dramatically dropped his arms to his lap as if they weight a ton. "Feed me!"

"Feed you!?" I squeaked out. I felt like yelling at him, but I can't. Damn it. "W-why can't you feed yourself?"

"Because I have you to do it for me!" He said happily.

"I…" I sighed. "Fine."

Cartman grinned as I leaned forward to grab the plastic fork off of his tray, getting ready to feed him like he ordered. I sliced a piece of the Salisbury steak off and pushed the fork into it, hesitating as I looking at Cartman's face. He opened his mouth wide waiting. I push the fork into his mouth, watching as his lips close around it. His lips look really soft actually…and plush. Fuck. Cartman opens his eyes and makes eye contact with me, holding my stare in a strangely mesmerizing way. Suddenly I heard someone cough to my left. I look over to see Bebe standing there.

"Hi Kyle!" Bebe said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "How are you doing?" She flutters her eyelashes in a way that she must think is attractive, but just seems comical to me.

"Oh…hi Bebe." I pull the fork out of Cartman's mouth and set it down onto his tray again. I notice the glare he directs towards Bebe.

"So, Kyle," Bebe says in with a sense of false nonchalance. "I noticed you were wearing quite an interesting outfit today, why is that?"

"Well-"I start, prepared to give the explanation again but was interrupted.

"Because if it's because you found out I have a thing for guys in leather, then you didn't have to go to such a length to get me to go out with you. All you had to do was ask!" She runs a hand down my arm, giving me a flirty look. I looked back dumbfounded. She can't possibly actually believe that, can she? After all the times she asked me out and I told her no she actually thinks I would work to get her to go out with me? Moses, when will she understand that I have no interest in her?

"Look, Bebe-"I start again but was again interrupted.

"Okay, look _bitch,_" Cartman's voice rang through the cafeteria, obvious anger coloring his words. "You would have to be fucking brain dead to believe that, which is probably why you do."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Bebe screeched at him, turning to glare in his direction.

"What do you think!? You really are a goddamn idiot, aren't you?" Cartman replied, standing up.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot! You're just some fatso!"

"Oh, isn't that clever? Picking on my weight, really that is so clever! At least I'm not a stupid bitch who has deluded herself into thinking that a guy likes her when he _doesn't_!"

"How would you know? You don't know Kyle at all!"

"I know him a lot better than you! I know his favorite video game, favorite food, favorite band, and I know that he doesn't like stupid bitches like you!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!? Don't you see that nobody likes you!?"

A look of hurt passes over Cartman's face, a brief look into his vulnerable side before it fills with rage again. I just stand there, dumbfounded as the two fight and as Cartman almost seems to be defending me. Why would he do that?

"Well, don't you see that all anyone thinks you are is some easy girl that will fuck pretty much any guy? Don't _you _see that you have deluded yourself into thinking Kyle is yours? Well guess what Bebe? He is not yours, Kyle is MINE!_"_

Everybody froze.


	5. Chapter 5-Defending You

Authors Note-Finally another chapter! I have admittedly been slacking but to be fair I've been feeling a bit sick. Just got some medicine though so as long as writers block doesn't hit me too hard I'll hopefully be cracking out some more chapters very soon! Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback, you truly do not know how much I appreciate it!

serendipityrain711- Ooh yeah Cartman Finds Love is definitely my top five South Park episodes, I love it so much! Bebe definitely doesn't give up easily; she's pretty thick-headed. Thank you for the review!

Orange Pulp Juice-Aww thank you so much! I'll definitely be continuing.

symphknot- Thank you very much!

ChibiMegane – Thank you! When the idea came to my head I thought it was pretty decent and finally decided to post a story to fanfiction. I can definitely post either a chapter at the end of this story or an extra side story with all the details of the bet and how that went! Look forward to that!

*Warning*-There will be homophobic speech and cursing in this chapter. I'm not homophobic (obviously, it's a fucking yaoi story.)

Disclaimer-I do not own South Park or any of the characters in this story.

Kyle POV

What just happened?

I stare at Cartman's angry face; my own probably filled with shock as I tried to process what he had just said.

'_Kyle is MINE!'_

What did he mean by that?

Cartman's glare softened slightly from embarrassment as he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, annoyance coating his words.

Kenny stood, a large grin stretched across his face.

"Kyle is _yours_? As in the way Bebe wants him?"

"Wh-That's not what I said!" Cartman insisted, his face turning red.

"But it IS what you meant." Kenny retorted. "You want Kyle to be yours, huh?"

Cartman clenched his fists and glared at Kenny.

"As if poor boy!"

"Wow, I didn't know Cartman was a fag." Clyde's voice piped up.

"Fuck OFF Clyde! You fucking asshole!" Cartman yelled back, his face turning even redder.

Bebe suddenly got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, _Cartman,_" She practically hissed, sounding like a snake ready to strike. "I didn't know you were a fucking _fag._ Not only that, you are even a pathetic fag, thinking that Kyle would _ever_ like you. He's not even gay! He's a real man! Unlike you!"

A triumphant look crossed Bebe's face as Cartman's face crumbled and a depressed look took over before he tried to mask it with a glare. He turned and stalked off toward the cafeteria doors, calling out over his shoulder.

"Fuck you guys! I'm going home!"

Right before he disappeared behind the large swinging doors I noticed the tears in his eyes, just starting to slide down his red cheeks…

What did Bebe just do?

Bebe grinned, obviously proud to have taken the town fatass down a peg. She turned to me and leaned over; pushing her boobs together thinking that it would be sexy.

"Well, now that he's taken care of, where were we?"

I stared back at her, anger pulsing through my body.

"_How dare you…"_ I say in a hushed voice, my voice shaking.

"What was that, sweetie?" Bebe smiled.

"I _said_ How DARE YOU!?" I yelled, bolting out of my seat. "How fucking dare you say that to him!?"

Bebe stumbled back, looking at me in shock, unsure of how to respond.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that you had no right to say that to him! How could you possibly think that was okay to say to him!? God Bebe, why do you have to be such a _bitch_!?"

Everyone's eyes were stuck on me. I know why they are looking at me; I'm usually really nice to pretty much everyone. I don't call the girls in school bitches, but they should know by now that when you hurt someone I care about I get _mad_.

"Dude seriously, calm down." Stan said cautiously, placing his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

"Stan I'm not going to just calm down! She-"

"She was just being her stupid self, Kyle." Kenny interrupted; that knowing look back on his face. "Why are you so protective of fatass anyway?"

"I-I'm protective of all my friends!"

"Since when is Cartman your friend?" Stan asked.

"We've know each other since preschool, that has to mean something!" My voice wavered, the anger fading and my voice turning nervous and unsure. "After everything we've been through together of course we're friends!"

"Kyle I think we need to have a serious talk about you and Cartman." Kenny said, pulling me towards the doors of the cafeteria. "Come on, Stan!"

Stan quickly caught up and the three of us headed out of the cafeteria and towards a talk I had hoped I would never have to have.

_God damn it_.

Cartman's POV

God damn it.

God fucking damn it.

I can't believe that just happened!

Today was supposed to be perfect. I had it all planned out, I was sure it would work. I didn't plan on everyone doing that.

'_I didn't know you were a fucking fag.'_

I had been trying to avoid that shit! I have been trying so hard, but now that's all down the drain. Now everyone will lose all the respect they had for me and bully me. Now Kyle will…

God fucking damn it!

I wiped my eyes of the salty tears streaming from them. I'm not some pussy cry baby, I am Eric Theodore Cartman! Badass evil genius! Still the tears refused to stop and I choked back a sob as I walk along the side walk heading to Starks pond.

Stupid fucking tears! Go away…

Why did Bebe have to be such a bitch!? I know I was right, that Kyle didn't want to be anywhere near her. He had told us so many times when Stan had tried to get him to date her in some vain attempt to be able to go on double dates with someone he could stand. Kyle had told us that he had zero interest in her whatsoever. That bitch just couldn't get it through her head that someone didn't want her slutty ass.

I growled and kicked some plastic newspaper stand outside a store, scaring the shit out of some middle schooler that was probably playing hooky based on how old they looked and how jumpy they were. I continue on; ignoring the wide eyed look the kid gives me.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid…_

'_Don't you see that nobody likes you!?'_

No, Bebe is just some stupid bitch. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know _anything_. I am totally awesome. Anyone would be lucky to have me!

'_You are even a pathetic fag, thinking that Kyle would ever like you!'_

She's wrong, she's _wrong_!

She has to be…


	6. Chapter 6- Talk it out

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Finally another chapter up. I think the story is really coming close to an end, I doubt it will have more than ten chapters in total, but you never know what my muse will come up with!

I cannot believe how amazingly supportive you all are, it really makes me want to write even more! I love the idea of making you guys happy and my goal is to inspire the same kind of obsession I feel for some stories (like Second Best by FireWasp which I'm currently reading and LOVING!) in my stories. I seriously love you all and hope you enjoy!

Also, I plan on posting a side story with the actual bet in it in the near future. Hope everyone will read and enjoy it when I get that done.

ChibiMegane- Thank you so much! You can't see my expression but trust me when I say that every positive comment I get makes me grin like a madman. You have no idea how happy you made me. I will definitely not give up; I vow to never abandon a story!

serendipityrain711- I did try to show a more emotional side of Cartman in that chapter, I hope I did alright! I really enjoyed writing the scene with Kyle standing up for Cartman. Thank you so much!

Kyman- She definitely is. Thank you so much!

Ari- I have the biggest smile on my face as I read these reviews, I'm so happy! I love a good cliffhanger so I try to put them in there. They can be almost painful if done right but so worth it! Thank you so much!

symphknot- He is! ^-^ Thank you so much!

erubescent- You have no clue what that means to me. I've always been shy too so this is a new experience for me! Happy (belated) birthday! This chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you're birthday turned out awesome and that your next ones are much better! Thank you so much!

Paige- I will be making a side story with the actual bet in it, I didn't realize everyone would want it so much and my muse had the first few chapters all planned out. I hope you'll read it! Bebe is definitely one of my least favorite South Park characters so I figured she would fit well in the bad guy slot for this story. I am so happy you're enjoying it! Thank you so much!

Guest- I'm glad you brought up the Butters scene, it was fun to write Butters and I thought it would be cute to put some Butters and Cartman friendship. I might even add some Bunny on the side since I'm starting to get into that ship! Thank you so much!

asdfghj- Of course! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer – I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

**Kyle's POV**

"Well, do you want to start or should I?" Kenny asked as he stopped walking. We were standing outside behind the school, a place that usually housed the Goths but right now we were the only ones here.

"You start; you're the one that wanted to talk anyway…" I replied, annoyance coating my words. I wasn't the one that wanted to have this conversation. If it was my choice we wouldn't even be here, but I know that I can't get away with pretending anymore. It is obvious Kenny knows, though I have no idea how he could have found out. I really thought I was good at hiding my feelings…

Kenny smirked at my annoyance, having way too much fun with this.

"Guys what is going on? What are you talking about?" Stan asked, but Kenny and I ignored him.

"Alright, so do you want me to be blunt about it?" Kenny asked me, not bothering with Stan's questions.

"Just tell me what you know. There is no point in beating around the bush."

"Seriously guys! I feel so out of the loop! What are we talking about?"

"We're talking about Kyle's feeling for a certain someone." Kenny told Stan, his eyes never leaving mine as he smirked. I glare back.

Stan looked at me surprised.

"Kyle, dude, you like someone? Why didn't you tell me?" Stan asked me, a hurt look crossing his face as the knowledge I had been hiding something from him.

"Stan it's not that I didn't want to tell you…It's just that…"

"Just what?" Stan asked impatiently.

"Just…"

"Come on Kyle, you don't have to hide it anymore." Kenny told me surprisingly soothingly, like he was trying to comfort me. Stan's eyes softened.

"Yeah dude, you don't have to hide anything. No matter who you like it won't change the fact that you're my super best friend!" Stan said encouragingly. I scoffed softly at this, of course he would freak out when I told him, but I might as well get it over with.

"Stan…I…I like…" I huffed, annoyed that the words seemed to be stuck in my throat, stubbornly refusing to be spoken.

"Dude! Just say it!"

No going back. I take a deep breath, and blurt it out.

"I like Cartman!"

I jumped out of the way before I was hit by the spray of vomit coming from Stan's mouth.

"Dude gross! You almost got me!" I yelped at him.

"YOU LIKE CARTMAN!? CARTMAN!?" Stan demanded loudly, shocked.

"Of course he does, wasn't it obvious?" Kenny piped in; grinning like nothing was going on. Like Stan wasn't freaking the fuck out. Stan whipped around to face Kenny, practically shaking.

"YOU KNEW!?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't miss the look on Kyle's face _every time_ he looked at Cartman. Or the way Kyle could never stay mad at fatass. Or the way whenever_ you _and Kyle fought suddenly Cartman would be Kyle's best friend. Or the way-"

"Okay, _okay_ I think he gets it!" I growled, my face flushing at the list of evidence for my feelings.

"I'm just being honest. There's nothing wrong with having feelings for Cartman. I mean, he IS a fatass racist fu-"

"You _seriously_ have…feelings…for Cartman?" Stan's voice interrupted, the anger and shock having left his face and was replaced by an almost emotionless look, his voice monotone.

"I…yeah, I do." I admit, glad that he wasn't yelling anymore but afraid of his new reaction.

"Why?"

I open my mouth to reply, to answer his question but stop. It's such a simple question, but I don't know how to answer it. Why do I like Cartman? Every bit of logical thinking in me tells me that I shouldn't. That he is just some fat anti-sematic manipulative bastard that loves to insult and annoy me. I shouldn't, so why do I?

"Well, I like him because…because…" I blush, looking at Kenny and Stan's curious faces. Fuck it. I might as well be as honest as possible; I've never been able to tell anyone before. "I like him because he has this was of bringing out my emotions, whether they're good emotions or not, and just looking at him makes my stomach explode in this weird_ fluttery_ feeling that makes me feel nauseas but…in a _good_ way, you know? Also, he…even though he always goes out of his way to mess with me he still shows in these little ways that he…_cares_. I mean he's saved my life before! I know he doesn't _like_ me or anything, but… he_ cares_."

I finish, looking down at my feet. I wrap my arms around myself. Ha, I had almost forgotten about my interesting little outfit in all this excitement. Fuck, I'm shivering, though I'm not sure if it's from the cold or the adrenaline from my confession. This is so crazy, I'm shaking from telling my friends about my feelings, I can't imagine how I would feel if I told Cartman…well, that's never going to happen. There's no reason to go out of my way to get rejected.

"You…" I look up at the sound of Stan's voice. His face has this weird combination of shock and awe as he looks at me. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." I reply, nodding.

Stan shifts uncomfortably, looking almost disappointed by my answer. I think he was hoping that it was going to be a joke, just some joke and I was going to yell 'gotcha!' at the top of my lungs.

"I do get it…" Stan finally says, still looking uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I mean…the feelings you described. That's how I feel about Wendy. Like that fluttery feeling, I _get_ it. I kind of hate that I get it, but I do. It's so weird to think that _you_ feel…that…for _Cartman_."

"I know," I chuckle, recognizing the look on his face from when I looked in the mirror on the night I finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for Cartman. "It's weird, and kind of fucked up in a way but it's real. I swear it is."

Kenny came over to me, a grin still plastered on his face. He threw an arm around my shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"It's nice to see that you are no longer in denial. I've been waiting for you to finally admit it for what seems like forever!"

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask Kenny nervously. Maybe everyone knows but they just haven't said anything. Moses that's a scary thought!

"To me it is." Kenny replied. He caught a glance at the look on my face and continued. "Don't worry, Cartman doesn't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He's almost as oblivious as Stan about these kinds of things."

"Hey!" Stan complained. The look on his face makes me want to laugh.

"You _are_ pretty oblivious dude." I point out. Stan deflates and starts pouting.

"You guys don't have to gang up on me!"

Kenny and I start laughing. It really feels good to laugh, but the cold is starting to affect me again and I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that I don't have my coat or hat. Stan notices my shivering.

"Dude you should probably go inside. It isn't health to be standing out in the snow with, well _that_ on."

"Uh, I know. Cartman still has…" I freeze, thinking back to Cartman's red tear-stained face from earlier. He really seemed hurt. It's so rare to see him cry. I feel a pang in my chest just thinking about his hurt-filled eyes. Kenny pats me on the back before releasing me.

"I think you have a fatass to talk to, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Are you going to tell him?" Stan asks me.

"Of course not! I can't…"

"Kyle I don't exactly see why you like him, but I think you should at least _try _telling him. If you can like him I don't see how he could like you. Anyway, it's better to know than to wonder, right?"

I smile. It's nice to know that Stan is so accepting of my insane feelings. He really is trying to make me feel better.

"Maybe. I…I'll think about it, okay?"

"We'll always be super best friends, you know that?"

"Definitely dude. Always!" I grin. "I better go before I freeze; can you guys cover for me?"

"Way ahead of you." Kenny replied.

I walk away from them quickly, waving goodbye back at them before I turn the corner. The cold encourages me to move faster almost as much as the memory of the look on Cartman's face.

I know exactly where to go.

**Cartman's POV**

The hot tears streaming down my face seem to magnify the cold feeling in the rest of my body. I've been sitting in the snow by the edge of Starks pond for I don't know how long sobbing like a baby. I feel like my chest has been stabbed by shards of ice.

I fucking hate when my plans go downhill! I had the _entire_ day planned, down to the smallest detail. I thought it was foolproof, not that I'm a fool, but I was wrong. How did I not factor that stupid bitch into my plans? I should have known that she would do something, say _something_ that would piss me off.

I should have _known, _god damn it!

I feel like even my bones are frozen from sitting out here, but this is where I always go when I need to think. Or cry apparently.

Why did it have to happen in front of everyone? Why did it have to happen in front of _Kyle_?

With just one sentence the control I had all day fell to pieces, leaving me a shattered, sobbing mess. I just hope nobody saw my tears.

_My_ _weakness_.

The day was going so well, exactly as I planned! I was in a perfect position, with Kyle sitting in front of me, feeding me! I could almost believe he wanted to, that he was _doting_ on me.

_Like I've dreamed…_

But of course everything had to be ruined. I couldn't be happy. Not even for an hour.

_Not ever._

I couldn't even look at Kyle. I know what I would've seen. Disappointment. Pity.

_Just like everyone else._

Nothing I want to see. The last thing I want from Kyle is pity. What I want…

_It doesn't matter what I want._

The plan didn't work. I should never have thought it would. I should have known it wouldn't go as planned. That it couldn't. That he could_ never_.

_Should have, but didn't_.

I could just imagine how he would react if he found out. I could practically see the look in his emerald eyes. Looking at me like I was the worst thing he could imagine, like I was garbage. Stupid garbage for even hoping that he could ever…

_Maybe I am._

I can practically hear his voice telling me to stop fucking around and that I would never be good enough. That I'm nothing.

_I can hear his voice._

"Cartman?"


	7. Chapter 7-Confrontation and Comfort

Authors Note: FINALLY! It feels like it's been so long since I updated, but it's finally here! I hope it's enjoyable and get ready for some serious Kyman fluff coming soon!

Also, I would just like to thank EVERYONE for reading my story. You are all so awesome!

ChibiMegane- Now there is even another chapter! ^_^ I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Thank you for your review!

AriJustAri- Thank you! I do have a thing for cliffhangers so I'm getting some practice in. :) That really makes me happy. Thank you so much!

serendipityrain711- I hope it lives up to expectations! Thank you so much!

FireWasp- No problem, you definitely deserve all the praise you get. ^_^ Thank you so much!

Adrienne Dark- I hope you enjoy the update! Thank you so much!

symphknot- So glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much!

*Disclaimer-I do not own South Park or any of the characters in this story.

**Cartman's POV-**

I froze at the sound of his voice. At first I thought it was just my imagination, a whisper of the wind playing tricks on my mind, but thatvoice…is something I would never mistake.

"Cartman? Are you all right?" Kyle spoke again, the worry heightening in his voice at my lack of response.

"…Yeah, Jew. O-obviously I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…what happened at school-"

"What happened at school doesn't matter day walker!" I burst out, my fists clenching as frustration overwhelmed me. Why can't he just leave it fucking alone?

Kyle shifted uncomfortably and I took the chance to finally actually look at him out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't let him see me look, or let him see the tears staining my face.

He stood there, looking uncomfortable and shivering in just the leather pants and fishnet shirt he had worn to school. Not to mention the leash that now was barely brushing the ground since he let it hang. A smile threatened my lips. Even if the plan hadn't worked out at least I could see him in that. That will be a picture I will treasure for many years to come.

"Cartman, it's not like I wasn't_ there_. I didn't just hear about it happening, I had a front row seat!" Kyle pointed out, looking a little annoyed at my denial. I flinched at his words. I knew he was there, damn it! He didn't have to remind me that he had seen me so fucking _weak_.

"I know you were there, you stupid Jew!" I growled out. "I just don't give a shit! It doesn't matter to me! At all!" I insisted, but my voice cracked slightly at my last words and I turned away, hoping that Kyle hadn't noticed.

I never do get what I want.

Kyle let out a soft sigh, something he always does when he wants to calm down before he says something comforting. He is always trying to help everyone. When will he realize that he can't help me?

"Cartman…you don't have to pretend that nothing's wrong." He stepped forward and place one of his hands on my shoulder, crouching down next to where I am sitting. "I saw…before you left the cafeteria…I saw…"

"Just spit it out, Jew!"

"I saw that you were crying." Kyle finished calmly. I jerked my shoulder out of his grasp like his touch burned, turning more fully away from him. Of course he had seen, _of course_. I couldn't even keep a little dignity.

"Oh, so you're here to rub it in my face? Laugh about big bad fatass being reduced to a crying pussy? Is that it!?" I yelled back at him. I turn to glare at him and stop when I see his face. He looked at me in a way he almost never did. It reminds me of the time Kenny was dying and I had been trying to get stem cell research to be legal. Kyle had held me and comforted me.

He had looked at me with the same compassionate eyes and relaxed features. I looked for the pity or the superiority that I had expected when he saw me like this.

It wasn't there.

"There's nothing wrong with crying, Eric. I wouldn't laugh at you for being human."

I felt my face crumble.

He wasn't supposed to look at me like that. He wasn't supposed to say those things. He was supposed to laugh at me or pity me or do anything else at all.

Kyle wasn't supposed to make me fall even harder and deeper in love with him.

I involuntarily let out a chocked sob and buried my face in my hands, curling into myself. I felt Kyle's hands on my shoulders as he turned me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I buried myself into his body, surprised to find myself feeling warmer almost instantly. It's weird to be wrapped up in the arms of someone so much smaller than me, but being in Kyle's arms is the best fucking thing ever.

My chest ached and my throat burned from the sobs tearing themselves from me. It seemed like we had been sitting there together for hours, wrapped together and me crying me eyes out when finally the tears slowed and I could pull myself together. I felt my ears burn with embarrassment with the situation that I'm in. Do I pull away and face him? Or do I just stay like this until he pushes me away?

I finally decide to pull away and compose myself, wiping the tears from my eyes with my already wet coat sleeve. That reminds me…

"Fuck, Jew. You haven't had a coat all this time? What, do you WANT to get sick?" I say rudely, hoping to keep the worry out of my voice.

I see him shiver and look down.

"You're the one that insisted that you keep my coat all day!" Kyle retorted, annoyance in his voice but a smile on his face. I grin back, comfortable in the bickering.

"Eh! YOU are the one that lost that bet! I was just punishing you properly!"

"Oh, _sure_ fatass."

We smile at each other and stand up. I pick up my bag and pull out Kyle's jacket, laying it around his shoulders for him. He looks at me in a way that makes the butterflies awaken in my stomach as he tugs on the coat. I kick a small pile of snow with my combat boots as I wait for him to finish.

"So…Jew…" I start awkwardly, catching his attention. "Since you decided to be a bit of a 'delinquent' compared to your usual goody-two shoes thing then why don't you…well, come over to my place so your bitch mom doesn't get a run at you yet. Just so I don't _owe_ you or anything!" I finished quickly.

"Hey, my mom's not a bitch!"

"Even you don't believe that."

"I…" Kyle shook his head, unable to deny that. "Actually, I would like to come over. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Jew." I start the walk to my house, Kyle quickly catching up and walking beside me.

"Seriously, don't tell anyone. I don't want my reputation ruined because I decided to take pity on a frozen Jew boy."

"Of course fatass. Of course."


End file.
